


I'm not leaving you again

by Im_not_a_crack_pot



Category: Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_not_a_crack_pot/pseuds/Im_not_a_crack_pot
Summary: Damian's back and Jon has stuff to tell him.





	I'm not leaving you again

Jon laid wide awake on his bed, he didn't know where was the last time he slept through the night, was it two, three months? He couldn't remember. All he knows it's that ever since that son of a bitch of Ra's Al Ghul took him away and...

Oh God he could feel the tears starting to fall, he had promised himself he'll be strong, he had to be strong.

He decided he couldn't stay on his bed any longer so he get up and went to the kitchen as he had suddenly felt hungry, those cravings were hitting him harder than he expected.

Halfway through the kitchen he stop and stood on the middle of the living room. He was sure he heard something.

Jon focused his super hearing , he definitely felt someone's heartbeat. He clenched his fists and his eyes turned red.

Right on cue a hooded figured appeared right in front of him. Jon was ready to fight when the mysterious guess took of the hood. Jon almost passed out. It was Damian.

' God ' Jon said ' Just what I needed. I'm hallucinating. '  
' Beloved ' the hallucination talked ' It's me, I'm here I didn't die '

Damian walked in front of a dumbfounded Jon cupped his face and sealed their distance with a kiss. Damian separate from him and looked him right in the eye.

' You JERK! ' Jon shouted and punched Damian in the stomach not hard enough to kill him but it did sent the boy wonder flying across the room. Damian hold his stomach in pain and shot a death glare at his boyfriend.

' I thought you were dead! ' Jon cried, tears fall furiously down his face . He clenched his fist in anger. ' You can't just dissapear for three months and expect me to fine with it!'

Damian's expression became more soft, he couldn't stand seeing his beloved cry and he did owe him an explanation. He got back on his feet and sighed.

' When my grandfather kidnapped me ' Damian started ' I knew he'll come for you as he knew that we were together, I needed to make sure you were safe and that he wouldn't hurt you. He had kryptonite on his arsenal Jon!'

' I realized that the only way I could make sure that you were safe from my grandfather was tricking him into thinking I died the night he took me away ' Damian paused ' That way he wouldn't have a heir and he'll be weak enough to go back from when he came from '

Damian stood up and walk up to Jon. The Kansas boy was looking down feelling a mix of anger, sadness and relief. He understood what Damian did and why he did it but even so...his siblings , Bruce, Jon, they had such a hard time after his dissapearence. And still didn't know about the...

Jon began to cough before Damian could asked him what's wrong the older throw up right there in the ten thousand dollar Saudi Arabia carpet of they're appartment. Jon kneel down in the floor and sob even harder.

' Jon! ' Damian shouted and run next to him

' Damian ' Jon looked at him with red, teary eyes ' I'm pregnant'

Jon looked down again letting all the pain and anger out of him. He had cried himself to sleep every night since his "death" thinking about how he'll never feel Damian's skin again or hear his voice or see him smile. Then he found out about the baby...

He didn't even notice Damian wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight as he can, despite the pain.

' Y-you leave me! ' Jon shouted ' You leave us...'

Jon kept crying as Damian hold him for dear life, god how much it hurt to watch his beloved sad and angry for something he caused. He thought of Jon finding out he was pregnant and how he thought he would have to raised their child on his own.

' Beloved...' Damian whispered as if Jon was a bird that may scared if he talked to loud ' I'm sorry, I'm sorry about everything I put you through this last months. I really thought I was protecting you but I didn't realize how much I was harming you '

' You have no reason to trust me but if you give me another chance, I promise you I'll never leave you again and I'll raise our child and protect him or her with my life if i I have to'

Jon looked up at Damian straight in the eye, he realized that everything that he just said was true. But there was a part of him who couldn't stop thinking about the future

about what would happen if their child was in danger and Damian would have to dissapear again. He wasn't sure he could stand Damian leaving him again.

Jon sniffed ' Don't leave me again '

Damian only hug him tight ' Never again. Now let's get you clean up '

It was almost dawn. Neither Damian or Jon slept , they spend hours lying on their bed talking about the time they spent apart: How Damian escaped, how Jon found out he was pregnant, how their families were doing after Damian's disappearance.

' How's Grayson and my father ? '

' I haven't really heard from Bruce ever since that night. Dick sometimes calls me and we talk for hours, he's been doing better but the first weeks were really hard for him, for all of us '

' Do they know about the...'

' I haven't told anyone yet. But I think they may be getting suspicious... I haven't go on patrol ever since I find out '

The keep talking for hours. There's sadness, joy and regret on their voices by the time they're done talking the sun is shining through the window and they're both exhausted but there's a question left to answer.

' We should go see your family right now' Jon said.

' We can do that tomorrow ' Damian answered with his eyes closed and his head resting against the pillow.

' Damian! They all think you're dead! We have to- '

' When was the last time you sleep through the night ?' Damian turned to him.

' Damian ' Jon sighed

' We both deserve a day of rest together. We can go to see our families tomorrow '

' Alright come here though we need snuggles. '

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I might turn this into a long-fic!


End file.
